history_of_bucks_county_pennsylvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
New Hope
Coordinates: 40°21'51"N 74°57'5"W New Hope is a borough in Bucks County, Pennsylvania. History The first landowner was Richard Heath, the builder of the first grist mill in Bucks County, receiving his grant of 1,000 acres (405 hectares) from William Penn in 1700, and receiving the patent for the land on 2 February 1710. The land was in two tracts, known as "mill tract" and "ferry tract". The grant extended from the Delaware River to James Logan's Great Spring Tract. According to the Cutler survey in 1703 noted that the Heath mill tract is bounded on the north by Joseph Pike's (600 acres or 243 hectares), on the east by the Delaware River, on the south by the Manor of Highlands and on the west by Logan's Great Spring Tract. John Wells was a carpenter immigrated from Bradfield Parish, Berkshire, England to Lower Dublin Township in Montgomery County. Wells came to New Hope with his sister Rebecca and brother-in-law William Kitchen, a weaver. Wells purchased the Heath ferry tract on 26 June 1717. Kitchen purchased some land from Wells along the river and built the first dwelling in the village. The first ferry to the village was owned by Samuel Coate operated from the New Jersey side until his death in 1723. His son John Coate obtained a license for the ferry on 30 April 1726. On 15 October 1728, it was purchased by John Purcell who sold it to Emanuel Coryell on 8 February 1732. A fulling mill was operated as early as 1712, a sawmill was built about 1740, a slitting and rolling mill in 1753 by Providence, Rhode Island, who, with his son John Williamson also built an iron foundry. Wells was licensed to operate a ferry about 1722 and was also licensed for a tavern in 1727, operating it on River Road across from what is now the Logan Inn. Benjamin Canby built a forge in the village in 1744 and purchased the ferry from Wells on 29 October 1748. Wells died three years later. Later, George Ely of Wikipedia: Amwell, New Jersey|Amwell, New Jersey]] purchased the tract from Canby, operating both the ferry and tavern. Sarah Yardley Canby, Canby's widow married David Kensey who replaced Ely on the ferry. John Coryell, son of Emanuel, purchased the Wells ferry from Joseph Wetherill and his wife Annie, daughter of Benjamin Canby on 9 May 1765. From then through the period of the Revolution, the village was knowwn as Coryells Ferry. Due to debt of Coryell, the Ferry Inn, later known as Coryells Inn, Sheriff Samuel Dean sold the property to John Beaumont of Upper Makefield Township on 1 May 1782. The tavern's name changed to Beaumonts Inn. Dr. John Todd of Montgomery County established a grist mill in 1767. Benjamin Parry purchased the mill in 1784. The village remained Coryells Ferry until a fire destroyed Benjamin Parry's flour, linseed oil and lumber mills. Parry rebuilt the flour and lumber mills calling them "New Hope Mills". The village changed its name to New Hope about that time. The Wikipedia: Bucks County Playhouse is in Parry's grist mill. Parry built the Parry Mansion and lived in it until his death on 22 November 1839. William Maris, president of the Delaware Bridge Company Bank, built the Lempanto woolen and flax mills about 1825. William Sutton operated the New Hope Foundry and Tin and Sheet Iron Manufactory, operating the plant with steam power, casting brass and iron, and working with wood. The first bridge over the Delaware River was opened 13 September 1814, the Pennsylvania license granted 22 December 1812 and the New Jersey license granted the next day. The bridge was built at a cost of $67,936.37. The first two subscribers were Benjamin Parry and Samuel D. Ingram. Ingram was the first president of the bridge company. It was a 1,050 foot long covered bridge. After being damaged twice, it was rebuilt from steel and reopened on 23 July 1904. It was purchased on 31 December 1919 for $225,000. Samuel Moon was a landscape artist living in New Hope, who became known for his copy on oil of Napoleon Crossing the Alps, originally by Jacques-Louis David, producing it a the age of 22. The name of the village was Wells Ferry from 1722 to 1747, Canbys Ferry from 1748 to 1764, Coryells Ferry from 1765 to 1790, finally New Hope. New Hope was incorporated on 26 April 1837. Category:Index Category:Place Names Category:Boroughs